Knight's Integrity
by Charles Edwards
Summary: Michael Knight is paired with the Knight Three Thousand to bring time fugitive Randy Merritt back to 2018 after He is accused of a twenty year old crime and He needs Randy to prove his innocence
1. Time Chase

_Knight Rider: Knight's integrity _

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (c)1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2011 The CW Network & Warner Brothers/DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Swanson are used by permission. All other Smallville characters, locales, etc are (c)2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

_Chapter 1:) Time Chase_

Michael stared at the video image of what looked like former Executive Director Devon Miles being hit on the head by a man who looked like him, Garthe Knight, a man believed to be the biological son of Wilton Knight.

Sarah Graiman stared at the man who was a Legend at FLAG. He was being investigated by the _Knight Industries _Board of directors. In all the years Michael worked as a Law Enforcement Official, He had never been investigated for wrongdoing.

He sighed at the grim faced Board of Directors. He was video conferencing with the board from the SCC. He turned and stared at His team, Trinity Jean Knight, Garthe Bishop, Sarah Graiman, Charles Graiman who had come to do some upgrades to KITT.

"Miss Chairman, I testify that I was not at the _Foundation_ as I was on vacation visiting Bonnie Barstow," Michael explained.

Patricia Williams looked in surprise at Dr. Graiman, the CEO of _Knight Industries_ was at the SSC. He stepped up to communications link table where Michael was.

"Dr. Barstow can verify his story but she is currently at our Moscow location dismantling the cloning facility and per UNN requests is under communications lockdown. There is also the matter of Randy Merritt who vanished out of his jail cell. I sent a couple of operatives to investigate," Charles said. They then heard a 4-toned beep.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, I have to take this," He said switching to Agent Susan Thompson at the Crystal Lake facility where Randy Merritt had been serving a 25 to life sentence for hacking a government prototype.

"What's going on Agent Thompson," Garthe asked, staring at the video image of the young FBI agent.

"Sir, time is distorted around the jail cell where Mr. Merritt was held," Susan said as she flipped the camera on her iPhone and saw things from the 1980's in the jail cell.

"Damn! No way we can prove I wasn't there," Michael said. Charles spoke up and looked at Garthe. "There is a way," he silently said. Garthe spoke up, looking at Michael, his "Brother" with a look Michael was still getting used to, a look of brotherly love.

"What are you talking about, guys," Michael asked. Garthe spoke up. "We recently did some upgrades to the _Knight 3000_ and we permanently added the _Time Displacement_ unit in KITT, and we added a simple exterior wall plug that will charge KITT's batteries. This device will also allow us to find out where Randy fled to," Garthe said. KITT began to scan the newspaper that was on the big monitor.

"_Mr. Knight, The date on that newspaper is 6 months before Michael Long was shot in the face by Tonya Walker. It details a party hosted by the CEO Emeritus Wilton Knight at his Los Angeles Estate and Michael Long is one of the Off-Duty Police Officers at the estate. Apparently there is a celebration being presented to the Military for the KARR project as they had just completed the prototype but the vehicle's AI and software has not been installed yet at this point in time," _KITT said. Michael smiled. "I will be there won't I, as Michael Long?" He asked. Charles brought up a security camera footage of Michael as a younger man, with boyish good looks in an entourage of Wilton's own security forces.

"Just like the KARR incident that sent Mike back in time, you cannot run into your younger self. Just find Randy. He's there," Sarah said. "What about you guys," He asked. "We need to find Dr. Barstow, who you were visiting," Trinity spoke up.

"What does she have to do with this? Oh wait, She can verify my story. How can we verify it otherwise?" Michael asked. Trinity spoke up. "We still have the _Knight Industries Two Thousand's _CPU. I can get him up and running and I can pull his GPS coordinates up and match your location in Boston in 1984,"

"Which vehicle will I be taking?" Michael asked. "The _Knight Three Thousand. _Oh and another thing, Trinity lives in that era. She'll be 5. Don't talk to her," Garthe said. "Why?" Wilton spoke up.

"Her gifts are slowly coming out, and the first gift was her psychic abilities. She'll read your mind automatically and she won't even know she's doing it. Avoid her at all costs," Billy said as

He finished calibrating the _Time Displacement _device into KITT.

"He's ready," Billy said as he remotely double checked the settings.

Michael climbed into the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ and stared at the heads-up display. It was his first time in this updated version of KITT since the dismantling of his in 2002 after his investigation of _LuthorCorp_ at that time.

"Are we set buddy?" He asked.

_"__Yes, Michael," _KITT said. Sarah stared at him. "I'll pair Mike with KARR and they will bring Dr. Barstow here from Boston," she said. Michael climbed out of KITT & embraced Sarah. He then climbed back in and nodded at the rest of his team.

"Let Officer Long know we may need him, if need be," Michael said and then gave a thumbs up and he pressed on the accelerator and _The Knight Industries Three Thousand _took off. Then it vanished. Sarah looked at Zoe & Billy. "We got work to do" She said staring at Garth Bishop. The older man nodded….


	2. Displaced

**_Chapter 2: Displaced_**

******_December 12, 1981: _**A Newspaper blew in the swirl of air in the Los Angeles City limits. Michael climbed out of the Mustang.

"Did we do it, Partner?" He asked the _Artificial Intelligence_. "_According to satellite imagery, and local news feeds we have arrived a few days before the party. I've tapped into security cameras of the Police Precinct where you were assigned as Michael Arthur Long and you received an assignment as security detail for Wilton Knight's party and military personnel for the celebration of the KARR project even though the body of the vehicle had not been selected as of yet. The military thought to use the prototype to save military lives but in the end the Joint chiefs when presented with the prototype was then brutally killed when the vehicle's primary programming was revealed and the Joint Chiefs were killed when they rejected the Robot. He took it as an insult," _KITT said. Michael smiled.

"Was KARR programmed with emotions at that time? I thought you didn't have feelings?" Michael asked.

"_I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand. I have no feelings as did both my predecessors but we were programmed to have a basic understanding of what feelings were and the context. KARR at this point in time was a child so how would a child react?" _KITT asked. "A child would act out of a sense of protection," Michael said thoughtfully for a minute.

"Let's go stop him. Can we get me in there," Michael asked.

"_There is someone we can use to can get you in there," _KITT suggested. Michael stared at the vehicle with surprise.

"Who would that be?" He asked his arms folded over his chest. _"Your Great-Great-Great Grandfather's name Vladimir Knight. Although there is not much known about him, He lived on the outskirts of Moscow seemingly appearing out of nowhere with alien tech similar to what the drifter who encountered Elizabeth Knight, _"KITT said.

"What year did he appear in Moscow?" Michael asked. "_1919, after WWI. there were rumors of a meteor strike near Moscow but that was unconfirmed as Soviet society kept their news media closed," _KITT said. Michael then leaned in to see an old Russian Newspaper from the 1920's translated into English telling of a man calling himself Vladimir Zod appearing in a Russian suburb and then a year later an image of the same man appeared calling himself Vladimir Knight requesting transport to America on the HUD.

"So, you want me to masquerade as my Great-Great-Great Grandfather?" Michael asked. KITT replied, _"No, Michael. Just use his name. You could claim to be an envoy from Moscow coming to seek technology that Wilton is building," _

Michael climbed in and pressed the _Normal Cruise Mode_ and that came up on the HUD. they were off.

_Knight Estate-_Michael pulled up, his fake ID ready and his cover Identity already programmed into the _Knight Industries _ database. He smiled at the guard. "Only guests on the list allowed," The guard cautioned him. Michael then heard a familiar voice from behind the man. It was his own voice. The Voice of Michael Long. He nodded at the bouncer. "It's okay. He's on the list I checked earlier this morning when I got here," Michael Long said. The bouncer waved him through.

"Thank you," Michael said. His younger self shook the man's hand.

"You're not Russian?" Michael asked, surprised. Michael smiled. "No sir. Vladimir was my great-Great-Great grandfather's name and the name was passed on," Michael said. The two men walked toward the Estate.

_The Site of the future Knight Museum of Technology: _Randy Merritt stared at the image of the drones he had appropriated from 2015 which were flying over Knight Estate. He wasn't the only one though. His wife, the former April Curtis looked at the two men on the screen.

"What now? He'll discover what we're going to do. Him and that damn car," April said. Randy smiled.

"Then we separate him from KITT," Randy said, as he walked over to the time displacement device and keyed in the year 1920. They then saw on the monitor, Michael Knight disappeared…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Displaced part 2

_Chapter 3: Displaced Part 2_

_Siberian Outlands, Russia-_The alien Craft crashed near the town of Sochi, the year was 1920, and the man who had survived the crash bore an alien tablet Nd He saw the dying man. The man was from the planet Krypton, and his name was Ephraim Zod, part of the Military Guild asked by the Science Council to investigate this strange planet to see if it was hospitable for Kryptonian life. The man stared at the dying man.

"Who are you?" Ephraim asked the man. "Vladimir Knight, a diplomat sent here from the United States under the authority of the _League Of Nations_ to help map out The Russian country for battle as years ago our countries were embattled against an alliance of countries. We are trying to broker peace with the new Soviet government and they asked for the _League_'s help. The United States of America agreed but the diplomat would have to use a Russian name in order to enter the Country. Where are you from?" Vladimir asked. The man smiled. "A faraway world called Krypton. I was asked by the _Science Council_ to study this planet," he stated. Vladimir smiled. " That place you described sounds nice," He said. Zod shook his head. "it sounds very much like this Earth," He finally said. "I need you to finish what I started," Vladimir said, coughing up blood. Zod nodded. He lifted the dying man and he brought the man to the medical part of his landing shuttle that was still working. He then suddenly felt it. A teleportation beam from out of time. The man then quickly used his tablet and scanned the dying man's face and body and His body took the form of the man and He nodded as the man died. The beam materialized and a man stood in the frozen Tundra. Ephraim who had deleted his name from the Kryptonian records found a simple blanket given to him by Seg-El, a friend back on Krypton, and ran to cover the man to release he was given gifts on this planet thanks to it orbiting a yellow sun. He then ran back and found the man shivering from the intense cold. He brought the man into the medical end of his shuttle. The man was unconscious. Ephraim gave himself a shot of blue Kryptonite that initially were brought here to study the effects of their own planet on this planet and He discovered the sudden rush of strength and speed he had felt were gone after the injection.

"Kelor, can we warm this human's body up to preserve his life," Zod asked the AI that controlled the ship. The AI answered, "_Yes, we can Commander Zod," _ Zod responded, "No. From henceforth I am Vladimir Knight. Erase all information related to Ephraim Zod and send word that all aboard were killed in a crash on this planet known in the archives as _Planet 295. _Since there is no way for me to get home, I must adopt to this world and it's ever strange culture. Can we discover this man's identity," the man known now as Vladimir Knight said as the AI had finished reconstruction of Vladimir's facial features and then seamlessly overrode Ephraim Zed's face with the face of Vladimir Knight. He stared at the man and then discovered in the man's back pocket his wallet and discovered the man's name was Michael Arthur Knight.

"Where Am I?" Michael asked as he woke up and saw the man.

"I found you, and I know who you are, Mr. Knight. My name is Vladimir Knight, and I have discovered we are related. Where is it you need to go?" Vlad asked the man. "Los Angeles. I was sent back in time to recover a man named Randy Merritt who can help me in my own time. I traveled back in time and somehow was sent here," Michael said weakly.

"Where do you need to go?" Vladimir asked. "Los Angeles, to the Estate of Wilton Knight & the year will be 1981," Michael responded. Michael stared at the Kryptonian Hieroglyphics as a map came up as a time displacement wave appeared on a screen similar to the one KITT had. Michael gave Vladimir the address of the Knight Estate. He saw the land where the Estate would be in 1981 on the HUD.

"I'm going to send you back, but first I have to get you there, and Kelor can transport you and this tablet will instantaneously teleport you there. It's technology we recently developed but untested. I was warned to not use it by the _Science Council_ but in this case your displaced out of time and we must return you back where you belong, My son," Vladimir said as he began touching the Kryptonian Hieroglyphics and light began to shine around Michael Knight.

"Thank You Vladimir," Michael said. "May the gods guide you back," Vladimir said giving him a traditional Kryptonian greeting which was an open hand a fist touching the open fist which was similar to a greeting used in Tai Chi.

_1920-The land where Knight Estate would be-_Michael arrived and saw in his hand a tablet with the Kryptonian hieroglyphics on them, and a voice that was similar to KITT's spoke up. _"Please input or speak the time designation you wish and the world around you will be filled in as you travel into time seamlessly," _ the male sounding voice that was similar to KITT said. The Kryptonian hieroglyphics then transformed into English letters and he inputted the date that He had arrived at Knight Estate. Instantly the empty forest began to fill up with building and the Estate stood before him and He found himself at the exact point when He had left.

"_Michael, where were you?" _KITT asked speaking through the earwig that Michael had been given before He had left for 1981.

"I got transported to the past, and then teleported back here, partner. The party is started, right?" Michael asked. KITT gave an affirmative. He then walked in with the alien tablet and went to a bedroom that had been converted to the security Office of Knight Estate. He saw himself.

"Vladimir, Good to see you. Since your here, can you monitor things here while I go out and mingle. My partner is waiting for me to relieve him," Michael Long said. Michael just nodded, not realizing Monty was here too. He sat at the security desk sounded by the computers and security screens. The other two guards smiled at him. "I've got it," He finally said. The security guards then left and the strange tablet suddenly tapped into the security feeds and it spoke, _"I am now tapped into the security feed. Who are you looking for?"_ it asked. He then heard KITT speak. "Michael what is that voice over your coms? It sounds like me,"

"Let's not worry about that now, partner. Let's just find Randy Merritt," He said. He then stared at the tablet as the voice then spoke through his earwigs. "_Who do you seek?"_ the alien voice asked him again in flawless English. He spoke to no one in particular.

"Randy Merritt," He said. Immediately an image of Randy as a picture of Randy as a boy came up. "_You have an incoming call coming through your vehicle's communications link. It's coming from the year 2018," _the alien voice said.

"Anyway, we can route that call here," He asked. "_I can use holographic coms that are used on Krypton," _The voice said. Michael said. "Do it, and break through the disturbance time wise," Michael asked.

_"__Done. I will also integrate the holographic coms into your vehicle's systems," _The voice offered and Michael nodded. He waited for the criticism that was to come from Garthe Bishop…

_To Be Continued..._


	4. conversation

**_Chapter 4:Conversation_**

_2018: The SSC: _Sarah stared at Michael Knight as He came up on a secure clear channel that was being generated from an outside source. She stared at Billy as he was working on the _Knight 2000_ microprocessor to bring up the GPS to discover Dr. Barstow's last whereabouts. She then widened the view so Michael could see the team.

"Where's Garthe?" He asked. "We found the final remains of technology that belonged to Goliath and Garthe went to burn it per Board of Directors request. Billy as you can see is working on the _Knight Industries Two Thousand's _microprocessor to generate power to it. Any idea where Mr. Merritt is?" Sarah asked. Michael shook his head no.

"I have no idea but I'll have KITT scan everywhere. I've come across some technology that will help narrow the search, I hope. I'll have to install it myself. It comes with instructions," Michael said.

"Just be careful, Michael. Remember Bonnie will be brought on after the _KARR Project _shut down, so any issues with KITT, you're on your own," Sarah said. Michael nodded and the holographic emitter shut down she stared at Garthe Bishop in what was Alex Torres's old office as he transferred the call to the upper office level.

"Any idea how long he's been talking with them?" Zoe asked. Sarah shook her head no. Trinity walked over.

"KARR has detected something at the old Knight estate but He can't determine what is," she said.

"Have Mike and KARR arrived with Dr. Barstow?" Dr. Graiman asked. The walked over the command center where Billy was using his computer. Billy looked up from his computer.

"They are in the tunnel going through diagnostics which is almost complete," Billy said. What came up on the monitor display was KARR in the tunnel being digitally scanned for contaminants. Garthe came down and did a split screen between KARR and the Board Of Directors.

"Mr. Atherton, Michael Knight is out of the country investigating something for us to prove his innocence and he is out of communication at the moment. The team turned as KARR came into the gimble and the vehicle was put into standby mode but he was still active. Sarah stared at George Atherton with a look of concern. The older man according to Michael Knight's files was quite wealthy and at this point in time was the Chairman of the Board but his bank account according to KARR which the vehicle had been monitoring had suddenly gotten an influx of millions of dollars from an account that so far the vehicle had not been able to track down.

"I don't care where Michael Knight is. I want him brought in and suspended," George screamed at Garthe. They then heard Bonnie Barstow who had trained Zoe when the young woman had shown promise.

"Mr. Chairman, what has Mr. Knight done? At the time in question Michael had come to visit me as we had been discouraged to continue a relationship per FLAG guidelines. Michael wanted to follow the guidelines and I wanted to continue it. He convinced me to continue my studies and to let go of my feelings and to transform the relationship we had tried to start to change it to a friendship. Michael agreed and the College I was a part of at the time had security cameras complete with audio files. The College recently digitized all their security footage and I came with that footage to prove that Michael Knight was with me at the time He was at FLAG headquarters back then," She said. She then inserted an SD card into a USB/sim card port and the team and board of directors watched the video together. They then heard KARR speak.

"_I'm scanning a detonation at the Knight Estate," _ KARR said. They switched to an exterior of the old Knight Estate as there was a drone flying over the sprawling estate and the estate was in shambles. Garthe stared in utter shock at the destruction of the main house.

"Sam, Send a car around as we are going to the old FLAG house. KARR link up with KITT and Michael and let them know what has happened," Garthe said. They took the elevator up and KARR went up to the upper level of the SSC and backed into one of the charging stations that were similar to the two that were at the Kent farmhouse in Smallville, Kansas.

1982: Michael stared at the Knight Estate main house as he re-mingled in the house which was clearly empty.

"KITT what's going on?" He asked as he saw the house was completely empty. He heard KITT's voice over his earwigs.

"_I have no idea Michael, but I am sending a message coming through the original Knight Automated Roving Robot which is located in the lab attached to the house. The vehicle is complete but deactivated. The main house looks like a fire started. We must save that vehicle," _ KITT said. Michael ran into the house and into the lab where months later "Michael Long" would see the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ would be and out came the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_, it's red scanner almost a match for the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ but it wasn't.

"KITT, I don't remember the house being on fire," Michael said as he stared at the roof being on fire.

"_That's because the house in 2018 caught fire and the Board of Directors were killed in some freak accident. Mike and KARR are end route to investigate. Michael we best be gone before the Fire Department dispatches a truck here to extinguish the flames and KARR and myself as well as you are discovered. We need a hiding place," _KITT said. Michael climbed behind KARR.

"I have to drive KARR as He isn't active and I don't have the protocols to partially activate him. Not going to either. Switch to _Auto Cruise_ and we will find us a temporary place until we find where Randy is," Michael said as he climbed into the modified Firebird Trans Am, and He pressed on the keyless _Start_ button to start the car's turbine engine but He didn't bring the vehicle online as he knew how dangerous the car was. He did however power up the coms between KITT & KARR so they could stay in contact.

"Any place we could hide and have KARR be safe and alert Wilton where KARR is?" Michael asked KITT. suddenly KARR's video monitor 1 lit up. "_I remoted into KARR's systems. I can only do this while the vehicle is powered down. That building where Tony & Rev lived and stored KARR sounds perfect while we scan for Mr. Merritt. I have a feeling he is behind this," _KITT said….

To Be Continued...


	5. The Chase

_**Chapter 5: Chase**_

Michael tied in the alien tablet He had gotten in the past from his great-great-grandfather Vladimir Knight into KITT as he was afraid if He tied it into KARR it would activate the vehicle. He had learned the name _Kelor _ from Vladimir and he spoke to the tablet as he sat in a chair in the unused warehouse that He knew Tony and Rev would use to house KARR and themselves.

"_Greetings Michael Knight. My name is Kelor. How may I assist you?" _the alien tablet spoke.

"We are scanning for Randy Merritt as he is in the year 2018. He's here in the year 1981. We need to find him. We also need to find the time displacement device he used to arrive here in and shut it down and bring him home to 2018 to prove my innocence," Michael said, sadly. KITT spoke up.

"_Which vehicle will you use to take down Randy?" _ KITT asked. Michael stared at KARR. then back at KITT.

"I'll use KARR as I need to get him back to Knight Estate anyway," Michael finally said.

"_You might want to partially activate KARR so you can have access to my systems," _KITT suggested. Michael stared at the Mustang in awe.

"How do I do that? I couldn't do that with the original KITT in this era," Michael said. He climbed into the Mustang.

"That's because KARR is not a car you want to mess with," Spoke up a voice He didn't think He would hear from again. He stared at Dr. Barstow as she had discovered their hideout. She stepped over the trash to see both cars.

"What is this?" She asked as Michael climbed out of the _Knight Three Thousand. _

"This is the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_, the prototype Wilton Knight just finished. The programming protocols aren't installed yet, but still don't want to activate KARR as it has an aggressive personality. KITT says I can remotely use some of KITT's functions from KARR," Michael said.

"KITT?" She asked. "Excuse me, forgot to introduce my partner. KITT, your up," Michael said leaning on KARR.

"_Greetings Dr. Barstow. I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand, the successor to the Knight Industries Two Thousand. I am equipped with some sophisticated equipment that Michael can use remotely from KARR, provided KARR remains for the most part, deactivated,"_ KITT said.

"Michael?" She asked. "My name is Michael Knight and I was sent here to the past from the year 2018 by a man named Randy Merritt, a young man I will help, who got coerced by a beautiful woman named Adrienne Margeux who is on the FBI's most wanted list. He somehow travelled back in time and now wants to kill me, when I was known as Michael Long. So I borrowed the most technologically advanced vehicle in this era,, although it is not programmed yet. We have got to find Randy" Michael said. Bonnie stared at him and she climbed into KITT, and saw the HUD on the windshield.

"What defenses does He have?" She asked. "He's equipped with a nano-skin which automatically repairs when something impacts the skin or the car's body. It's an upgrade from the _Molecular Bonded Shell _that will be applied to both KITT & KARR. Right now I need to find Randy," Michael said as he climbed into KARR & punched in his _FLAG_ Access code and dash lit up.

"What can we use to find this Randy?" Bonnie wanted to know. Suddenly out of KITT's hood flew a couple of automated drones.

"Can you hack into the new satellite the military launched?" Michael asked KITT. "_I anticipated you, Mr. Knight and I'm already in," _KITT replied.

Michael waited for KITT to partially activate KARR and he saw the waveform algorithm that was unique to the _Knight Three Thousand _come up on the 1st monitor.

"_I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. Who is driving me?" _Spoke KARR.

"My name is Michael Knight. I'm a son of your creator, Wilton," Michael said after a minute. Michael knew there were sensors built into the original KITT so everything was being recorded. He wondered how he would delete all the information after the fact. He saw the HD images on KARR's two monitors as the drones were flying all over LA.

"_I have never seen such clarity. How am I able to do this?_" KARR asked. "Your interfacing with another Knight Industries vehicle. This vehicle is years ahead of the technology used to create you but your similar so I had KITT partially activate you," Michael said. They then heard a proximity alert go off that was set off by one of the drones.

"We got him," Michael said. He then pressed the keyless start. The Vehicle's Hydrogen fueled turbine engine roared to life and Michael pressed on the accelerator and they were off….

_Future site of the Knight Museum of Technology:_ Randy stared in horror as his security systems picked up the drones. He stared at his army of guards that were carrying AR-15's.

"Take out these drones. I don't know where they came from but I want them destroyed," Randy said quietly. His guards nodded and they ran outside but the guards could not find the drones as an invisibility code was activated so they could not see them came up. He then stared in another lab at another prototype, this one from 2008, this one being the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ that Dr. Graiman had built and he remotely activated it.

Back at the warehouse where KITT and Dr. Barstow were, she climbed into the Mustang as she saw on the HUD the drones being shot at. She pressed the keyless start and on KITT's HUD _Pursuit Mode_lit up and the car was off following KARR, not knowing what was waiting for them…

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Capture

_**Chapter 6: Capture**_

_**Future site of The Knight Museum of Technology:**_ Michael stared at the future site remembering the original KARR was left there by Wilton's original team as the prototype was deemed useless by Wilton for the pilot program after the death of Ken Franklin that was inadvertently caused by the miss programmed vehicle.

Unbeknownst to Michael Knight, Randy Merrit was inside. So too was the 2018 version of the Knight Automated Roving Robot.

Meanwhile, as Michael then walked up to the door, enroute was Bonnie Barstow in the Knight Industries Three Thousand.

"KITT ETA?" - Asked Bonnie

"We will arrive at the location at precisely 1 minute, thirty seven point three zero seconds' - said KITT. She nodded as she pulled up and She saw Michael near the door. She looked in at the voice orb and asked, "Is there anything there that we need to be aware of?" KITT scanned the building and then remarked, "_My predecessor, KARR is there. It is exactly like me except it's programmed to be more aggressive with self-Preservation as its primary focus," _she then saw the Mustang in there near the time displacement device near Randy.

"What will happen if we damage or destroy the time displacement machine?" She asked. She then heard Michael come over the _Foundation _frequency. "It'll send KARR back to the time he came from. Randy, since He exists in both times, both here, and in 2018 he won't be displaced so KITT & I will have to bring him home," Michael said. He smiled He then imputed the FLAG security code into KARR and he tapped into KITT's intersystem coms.

"Bonnie, KITT should have rockets to take out that _TIme Displacement machine_ to return the alternate KARR back to 2018, then we can arrest Randy," Michael said. "I just tapped into the police Frequency and Detective Michael Long and some of the LAPD are on their way here," Bonnie warned. Michael stared at the monitor to look at Bonnie.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there," Michael suggested as he pressed down on the accelerator and he then pressed the _Turbo Boost_ button and He turbo boosted through the garage door. Randy looked in surprise.

"Michael Arthur Knight!" He screamed. He stared at the 2018 version of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ and the vehicle shot rockets toward his predecessor. Bonnie and KITT rolled in. KITT activated _Ski Mode_. The rockets just flew by harmlessly. Bonnie then pressed on the HUD the _Rockets_ option as it lit up and the mini-rockets were launched. Randy ducked and he looked up to see the TIme Displacement device destroyed and fade and KARR was sent back to his alternate reality of 2018. Michael and Bonnie stared as Police cars pulled in and Detective Long climbed out to see Michael Knight.

What's going on?" He asked. Michael Knight then pinned down Randy to the floor. "Anybody got handcuffs?" He asked. He stared at Muntzy as the African-American man came forward with handcuffs.

"Who is he and who are you?" Michael Long asked. Michael offered his hand to Detective Long.

"Michael Knight and I work for the FBI. I'm sorry I couldn't reveal who I was earlier when we met but my mission was top-secret. This guy is Frank Butler who was on the FBI's most wanted list and He has a knack for stealing technology and He stole technology from _Knight Industries_," Michael lied. Bonnie smiled at him. He threw Randy, who said nothing, into the back seat of The _Knight Industries Three Thousand_.

"Thank you, Mr, Knight. What happens to him now?" Michael Long asked him. Bonnie spoke up. "From what Mr. Knight told me He'll be transferred to a special facility in Alaska where nobody will hear from him again," Bonnie offered. The two climbed into KITT and KARR and drove off…

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Home

_**Chapter 7: home**_

Michael stared at the Knight Estate as He had successfully returned KARR back to the lab after he had leaked the fake story about "Frank Butler" to the media and the news media bought it and the KARR was returned to LAB 3. He had injected Randy Merritt with a tranquilizer to knock him out. Michael stared at Wilton Knight. The two shook hands. "You would be perfect for a project I am working on, Michael," Wilton said. Michael then nodded to his younger self.

"I read the report on Ken Franklin. He was an FBI guy. What you need for your project is someone who is into law enforcement, who will help the innocent, and get the bad guys," Michael said. Wilton turned to see Michael Long and Muntzy, his partner. The two were signing non-disclosure forms to release them from the temp job working as security guards for Wilton Knight. Charles walked over and shook Michael's hand.

"Will we see you again, Mr. Knight," He asked as he had liked the young man. "Mr. Graiman, I guarantee it," He said as he climbed in and KITT transformed from the 1981 Mustang to the body of what he really looked like. He turned on his radio mix CD which started with "Mr. Roboto" and they drove off from Knight Estate. They accelerated and they were off…

2018: Charles smiled as he saw the _Knight Industries Three Thousand. _Charles shook his hand. "Welcome back, Michael," He said. Michael saw the Police were there. "So which one do we arrest," the Police Captain asked. Michael grabbed Randy Merritt from the back seat. "This is your killer of the _Foundation _Board of Directors. Randy sadly nodded. "I thought Garthe and Adrienne were going to force me to do something to KITT again so I thought to kill the board would get them off my back," Randy protested. Michael stared at him. "Got news for ya. Their dead. They went over a cliff in Goliath in 1984. Their bodies were later discovered in Goliath, entombed in that truck. They can't hurt you anymore," Michael replied. Garthe Bishop stepped down. "Who the hell is that?" He said staring at Garthe. Garthe smiled.

"I am not Garthe Knight as you know him. I was sent here to make a difference and change what my doppelganger did. I legally changed my name to Garthe Bishop, and began to clean up my Doppelganger's image. You are free, Mister Merritt as the people who wanted you in their service are dead," Garthe said, "My conscience is free, but I'm not Garthe," Randy finally said. Michael turned to Garthe as the police took Randy away.

"Did you know him in your reality, Mr. Bishop?" Michael asked him. BIlly smiled at Michael as Bonnie walked up to him and hugged him. Garthe smiled. "No, Mr. Knight I did not. Where in this reality you did and Garthe did through Adrienne, I did not. I was shunned by Dr. Graiman as He did not want me to reveal Wilton and his plans," Garthe said. Wilton Smiled. "It was better that you didn't. I knew what Randy was capable of in our reality In our reality Mr. Merritt was a known cyberhacker who did anything he wanted. He was on The _Federal Bureau of Intimidation_'s most wanted list as being a part of the rebellion. From what I was told before I escaped here, Mr. Merritt was killed in an attempted coup of the Emperor. We don't know what he was after," Wilton said. The lights in the SSC then went down. They then went back up. In their midst was a much younger Bonnie Barstow who was a part of the rebellion.

"What the hell?" Billy asked. "Long live the Empire! I am here at the behest of the Emperor. We finally brokered a peace treaty, but there is a problem," The other Bonnie said. She pulled out the handgun and pointed it at Michael.

"What's the problem," He asked raising his hand.

"You are! Mr. Knight, You are hereby requested to come back with me to my universe to stand help me bring your doppelganger to trial," the alternate Bonnie said. In walked Bonnie Barstow, newly married to Michael Knight as she saw herself.

"What the hell?" She asked. She saw her alternate self grab Michael and they were gone.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
